<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Od wschodu do zachodu by hobo_cadaver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103918">Od wschodu do zachodu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobo_cadaver/pseuds/hobo_cadaver'>hobo_cadaver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment Issues, Almost no plot, Anal Sex, Arthur Morgan Has Low Self-Esteem, Awkward Flirting, Bathing/Washing, Body Image, Body Worship, Coming of Age, Drinking, Explicit Language, Feelings Realization, Fights, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, M/M, Mary Linton-free zone, Masturbation, Morning Wood, Past Child Abuse, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Protective Arthur Morgan, Tenderness, Touch-Starved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobo_cadaver/pseuds/hobo_cadaver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur zauważa, że relacja pomiędzy nim, a Johnem zaczyna się zmieniać. Marston robi pierwszy krok.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Marston/Arthur Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lupus in fabula</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Zdecydowałam, że kilka rozdziałów z "Zawrócić czas" nie współgra z głównym nurtem fabularnym i postanowiłam je wywalić do osobnego aneksu jako fillery.<br/>Jeśli z czymś w przyszłości będzie podobny problem to.. yy.. nie wiem jeszcze co zrobię, ale coś na pewno. xd</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kilka tygodni przed wkroczeniem Johna w dorosłość, gang świętował udany skok na bank. Bardzo im się poszczęściło, bo choć miasteczko było małe to oszczędności jego mieszkańców zdecydowanie do najmniejszych nie należały. Należało to uczcić, a skoro znali na to tylko jeden sposób to jasnym było, że kluczowym punktem planu na wieczór po napadzie będzie zdobycie tyle alkoholu ile się da. Skomasowali wystarczająco na swoje potrzeby i wrócili do obozowiska, gdzie przez następne godziny libacja trwała w najlepsze. Mrok zapadł późno, dlatego, gdy księżyc wzeszedł nad półpłaskim terenem i zaczął przeświecać przez gęstą drzewinę, część członków gangu nie była już w stanie chodzić prosto, ani składać logicznych zdań. Pierwszy padł oczywiście Bill, zasnąwszy gdzieś w krzakach, gdy odszedł na stronę, a reszta albo dogorywała wokół ogniska albo spała. Do nielicznych o jeszcze jasnym umyśle i na chodzie, należał Arthur i Hosea, którzy grali w pokera z Wujkiem, przymykającym oko nad talią kart, Javier, grający coś na gitarze oraz pani Grimshaw, która pełniła wartę. Poza nimi, na obrzeżach obozu kręcił się jeszcze Marston, którego wiatr przechylał teraz już w każdym kierunku, a gleba pod jego nogami niebezpiecznie zmieniała położenie. „Wygrałem!” krzyknął nagle Wujek z triumfem, zgarniając wszystkie chipsy. Matthews rzucił kartami i westchnął, odchylając się z zamiarem wstania od stołu. Czuł, że chce się oddalić, żeby nie dostać rykoszetem od Arthura, który zaczynał irytować się postawą mężczyzny, który właśnie zakończył ich rozgrywkę z sukcesem. „Żeby cię cholera wzięła, ty zapijaczony pasożycie!” warknął młody blondyn, pochylając się nad stołem do mężczyzny żeby nim potrząsnąć, szarpiąc za szelki.</p><p>„Znowu kantowałeś!”</p><p>„Nieprawda!”</p><p>„A właśnie, że prawda!”</p><p>„Przestańcie się wydzierać.” zaskoczył ich nagle Hosea, widząc dokąd zmierza ta bezsensowna wymiana zdań. „Uspokójcie się i idźcie spać, dochodzi pierwsza, a rano trzeba wstać.” Arthur wyglądał jakby chciał coś dodać, ale zamknął usta i wymienili jeszcze tylko ‘dobranoc’ na pożegnanie, po czym rozeszli się, każdy w innym kierunku. Morgan nie czuł się jeszcze pijany, ani przesadnie śpiący, dlatego odszedł z kolejnym piwem w stronę gęstniejących pni, zamierzając zrelaksować się w końcu we własnym towarzystwie i odetchnąć. Został już tylko on i Susan w przeciwnym krańcu obozu, gdzie rozwijała się droga na kotlinę. Nie zdążyło minąć jednak dużo czasu zanim zorientował się, że jednak nie doczeka się samotnej chwili relaksu, bo spostrzegł sylwetkę człowieka, opartego niezgrabnie o drzewo. John najwyraźniej stał tam już jakiś czas, tracąc balans, gdy ręka którą wspierał się o korę, zaczęła się z niej ześlizgiwać, a ciało pochylało się samo, ulegając grawitacji. Drżał trochę, jakby w konwulsjach bądź z zimna, wolną ręką podejmując jednak próbę rozebrania się. „Wszystko w porządku, Marston?” zapytał, podchodząc do niego Arthur, który pomyślał, że może chłopakiem trzęsą odruchy wymiotne. John odwrócił się do niego, mamrocząc coś z rozmarzonym wzrokiem, tak pijany, że prawdopodobnie nie było z nim kontaktu. Zarumienił się na twarzy, zawstydziwszy się chyba tym, co miał zaraz powiedzieć. Morgan obserwował jak młody mężczyzna okręca się powolnie by oprzeć plecy o drzewo, a nogi gięły się pod nim, plątały, utrudniając już chwiejną postawę. „Ja, ee, ja, muszę się.. muszę się odlać..” powiedział ostatecznie czerwony na policzkach, głosem niepodobnym do zwyczajowego. Zabrzmiał jak gdyby wydobywał z siebie cichy jęk, sekretny i pruderyjny. „I?” odparł Arthur, mierząc tamtego wzrokiem. „P-pommóż mi, pro-szę..” błagał go jeszcze ciszej John, jakby słowa nie mieściły mu się w gardle. Starszy przewrócił oczami, ale zgodził się pomóc chłopakowi, przypartemu widać już tak silnie, że prawie zaczął moczyć spodnie. Wobec tego, ten żałosny pokaz musiał trwać już dobrą chwilę. Zdjął z niego szelki i wypuścił koszulę ze spodni, w których rozpiął rozporek. Cały czas trzymał chłopaka od tyłu i kierował jego ręką, opuszczającą teraz bieliznę żeby dostać się do męskości. Arthur odwrócił wzrok. Nie chciał żeby ta sytuacja stała się jeszcze bardziej niezręczna, ale nie był to jeszcze jej koniec. Kiedy John dał znać, że skończył, a starszy ubrał go z powrotem, chłopakowi ostatecznie zabrakło sił i Morgan złapał go w ostatniej chwili, tuż nad ziemią. Wziął go na ręce jak pannę młodą, żeby tamten nie obrzygał mu pleców i spodni, co groziło mu, jeśli wybrałby przewieszenie go przez ramię. Sam czuł się zmęczonym pod wpływem alkoholu, ale zdołał donieść Johna do jego namiotu. Kiedy kładł go ostrożnie na łóżku, Marston zyskał jakby drugie życie i pociągnął Arthura za koszulę w swoim kierunku. Straciwszy równowagę, wpadł prosto w ramiona młodszego mężczyzny, który złączył ich usta w raptownym pocałunku, tak niespodziewanym i wygłodniałym, że prawie stuknęli się zębami. Zbliżenie pogłębiło się, a starszy nie zauważył, że jego ręka trafia przez przypadek na krocze Johna, który jęknął pod wpływem dotyku. Z pożądania. Był twardy. Morgan podniósł się, odsuwając gwałtownie. Wytarł usta tyłem dłoni, obrzucając chłopaka gniewnym spojrzeniem. <em>Co to u licha miało znaczyć? Co on sobie myśli? Jak bardzo jest pijany?</em> Wycofał się z namiotu, udając się w kierunku własnego miejsca spoczynku. Nie odwrócił się żeby spojrzeć tamtemu w twarz.</p><p><em>To był wypadek. To był błąd. </em>Z takimi myślami Arthur przeleżał większą część nocy. Kręcił się w koi, obracał na bok. Raz jeden, raz drugi. Oczy nie chciały się zamknąć, a ciało nie mogło rozluźnić. Był tak spięty, że właściwie sztywny, jakby wykuty z kamienia. Prawie nieruchomy. Wzrok nie padał nigdzie, a nawet jeśli – nie mógł zawiesić się na niczym, pozostawiając wyłączonym na otoczenie. Wydawało mu się, że czucie oraz zmysły go całkowicie opuściły i został siłą zmuszony do przerabiania w głowie sytuacji, jaka rozegrała się wcześniej. <em>John</em>. <em>Co w niego wstąpiło, do cholery?</em> To, co zrobił było bardzo niespodziewane, nieostrożne i głupie. Arthur niemal wzdrygnął się jak w momencie, gdy poczuł jego usta i ciepły oddech.<em> Dlaczego?</em> <em>Dlaczego</em> <em>i po co? A co jeśli… nie był to.. wypadek?  </em>Nie, <em>był</em>. Jak zderzenie się pociągu z powozem albo fatalne kopnięcie jeźdźca przez konia. To <em>musiał </em>być wypadek lub alkohol. Nie chciał dopuścić do siebie innego wytłumaczenia tamtej sytuacji. Mówił sobie, że zapomni, że ‘to się nie wydarzyło’, a na pewno nie może się powtórzyć. <em>Nigdy. Nigdy więcej!</em> Jednak coś w jego wnętrzu nie dawało mu usnąć. Jakiś ciężar wcześniejszego doświadczenia. Nie był w stanie tego uciszyć, co dopiero uśpić i zdawało się, że to właśnie ta część jestestwa przejmuje teraz kontrolę, chcąc przemówić do rozsądku. Ale także do serca. To, co zapaliło mu się gwałtownie, niemal przed oczyma, ogarnęło go nagle uczuciem niepokoju. Przekręcił się na drugi bok, opatulając kocem, chcąc jakby odciąć się od świata i problemu, który rodziła tamta niesforna myśl. A co jeśli to mu się <em>podobało</em>? Zakłuło go aż w trzewiach. Pocałunek złożony przez drugiego mężczyznę. Namiętny pocałunek. <em>Ohyda.</em> <em>Ale co jeżeli – jeżeli – nigdy się nie powtórzy? </em>To bolało jeszcze bardziej. Właśnie to – nie dość, że mógł odczuwać przyjemność to jeszcze prawdopodobnie byłby chętny na <em>więcej</em>. Jeśli John także to dlaczego nie? No właśnie. <em>Idiotyczne fantazje.</em> Żaden z nich nie mógłby sobie pozwolić. A jakby ich nakryli? Co by powiedzieli? Jak zareagowaliby na tę sytuację? Arthur schował twarz w dłoniach, zaciskając wargi, spomiędzy których chciał wydobyć się jęk. Ból, który zadomowił się w nim, nie przypominał nic innego, co odczuwał kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Konsternacja w związku z dylematem pęczniała w jego ciele. Pojawiające się pytania i bezradność uziemiały go potwornie – zrodziły konflikt wewnętrzny. Konflikt, który podważał, to, co było jednym z fundamentów jego tożsamości oraz elementem ładu społecznego, który wkładany był mu do głowy od kiedy pamiętał. Poczuł się jakby ktoś wyrwał mu właśnie kręgosłup i jeszcze go za to pobił. Czuł jak ogarnia go wstyd i żałość, jak nadchodzą kolejne niespokojne godziny pełne męczących dywagacji. <em>Czy to możliwe żeby zdradzić samego siebie? </em> zastanawiał się. Najwyraźniej niechcący odpowiedział sobie na to pytanie. Żółć podeszła mu do ust z niesmaku wobec własnych czynów oraz myśli. Arthur zdawał sobie sprawę z obowiązków jakie idą w parze z byciem mężczyzną, członkiem gangu czy bandytą. Może nie był do końca zepsuty, miał nawet jakieś swoje zasady oraz świadomość, że jego kodeks moralny podważa wiele reguł społecznych. Co wprawdzie nie usprawiedliwiało niczego, także instancji w której twierdziłby, że niektóre z nich były szkodliwe lub pozbawione sensu. Żyjąc poza prawem i tak prawdopodobnie nie uzyskałby przyzwolenia na podważanie bądź zmianę rzeczonych zasad. Jakby nie wystarczał fakt, że takimi jak on pogardzano, skazywano ich na kary więzienia lub śmierć to znalazł się kolejny powód żeby skończyć przedwcześnie na stryczku. <em>Sodomia</em>. To słowo niemal zahuczało mu między uszami. Ale to nie był znak kaca, ani nawet zmęczenia, nawet nie złowieszcza otoczka tego słowa, tylko wspomnienie. Huk sznura. „Już ja cię nauczę, ty pieprzony gówniarzu!” wtórował temu głos jego ojca. <em>Lyle</em>. Potem krzyk, płacz i jeszcze silniejsze uderzenia. Bicie zdawało się wzmagać wraz z wyciem, w którym łzy mieszały się z głośnymi jękami rozpaczy. <em>Bądź mężczyzną, Arthur. Nie płacz. </em>Powtarzał w myślach, choć nie były to nawet jego słowa. Tyle razy dostał żeby zmężnieć, stać się silnym, że coś ostatecznie kazało mu ulec. ‘<em>Tylko kobiety płaczą. Mężczyźni nie są na tyle słabi. Okazywanie bólu oznacza uległość, niższość</em>.’ Całe to bicie pasem, ręką czy sznurem, kopanie i wyzwiska, to sprowadzało się do <em>uchronienia</em> go od tych wszystkich przejawów sodomii, zniewieścienia i miało go sprowadzić na dobrą drogę. Te wątpliwe nauki jego ojca wsiąkły w niego głęboko i mimo trudu jaki zadawali sobie później Hosea oraz okazjonalnie Dutch, nie dawały się wyplenić. Pomimo, że została w nim jeszcze względna tolerancja, nad którą nadal pracował, od lat, to pewne własne cechy nadal musiał krytykować. To wydawało się właściwe. Nawet jeżeli ojciec wmówił mu, że rysowanie czy opieka nad zwierzętami są, co najmniej, <em>niemęskie</em>, to on wciąż kontynuował te czynności, nawet jeśli wiedział, co go czeka w następstwie. Kara. Ale już od dawna nikt go za to wszystko nie ukarał.</p><p>Kary były też zresztą za inne rzeczy. To może kochanie drugiego mężczyzny nie było czymś złym? A kochanie kobiet i mężczyzn? Co na to społeczeństwo? Nie wiedział co ma o tym sądzić. To było wbrew.. czemuś. Komuś? Nie mógł tego ustalić. Pewnym było jedno – taka miłość zasłużyła sobie na karę. Jak morderstwo. Rabunek. Napad. Przestępstwo. Ale to przecież… uczucia, relacja, umowa.. Najwyraźniej, w takiej zbrodni też można było znaleźć partnera lub partnerkę. Tylko ta kara? Za co? Myśli zbiegły mu z wytyczonych torów jak wykolejająca się lokomotywa. Był na granicy snu, a prawie zaczynało świtać. Dla niego jednak ta noc trwała nadal. Kolejny horror rozegrał mu się przed oczyma tuż po opadnięciu powiek. „Arthurze-” mówi do niego jakiś słodki głos. „Mocniej.” Dyszący pod nim mężczyzna chwyta go za ramiona, od czasu do czasu gładząc go także po piersi. Dreszcze podniecenia przeszywają skórę porośniętą wątłymi włoskami. Całe ciało Arthura spina się, a mięśnie w każdej jego części poruszają się, napinają, gdy wpycha się między uda tamtemu człowiekowi. Słyszy jęki, tłumione przez knykcie, które zagryza żeby uciszyć wydobywającą się z niego rozkosz. Arthur stęka nad nim, podpierając się na biodrach tamtego. „John.. ja.. ja zaraz –” te słowa z dużym trudem wyciska ze swojego gardła i nie jest pewien czy są słyszalne ponad dźwiękami oddechów. Nie wie co dalej. Budzi się.</p><p>„Chryste.” wysyczał Morgan, siadając gwałtownie na koi, podnosząc dłonie do twarzy. Potarł nimi oczy i skronie, chcąc ukryć zażenowanie swoim snem. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie wydawał z siebie żadnych odgłosów. Posmakował nagle wstydu, ale także mdłości, które obudził podczas raptownego podnoszenia się. Zakręciło mu się w głowie i w brzuchu, a stając na sztywnych nogach, wyślizgnął się z namiotu, czując, że nie może już dłużej powstrzymywać wymiotów. Zawartość jego żołądka ostatecznie opuściła go, praktycznie wyciekając mu przez palce, za co przeklinał siebie, nie będąc w stanie ujść w krzaki szybciej. Czekał do ostatniej chwili. Splunął i otarł usta, czując jak kwas pali jego gardło, a pod czaszką zaczyna niemal walić piorunami. Ha! Prawie zapomniał, że zaraz zmiana warty i to on ma ją przejąć. Na kacu. Z żółcią na wargach. I z erekcją. <em>Kurwa</em>. Brakuje jeszcze by ptak nasrał mu za kołnierz, wdepnął butem w łajno, zaczęło lać albo Dutch obwieścił jakiś nowy <em>wspaniały</em> plan. W tym zestawieniu dodał jeszcze natknięcie się na Marstona, na co równie nie miał siły jak i cierpliwości czy ochoty. Ale John, jak to on, spał nadal twardo. Tak twardo, że nawet jakby go wrzucili teraz do wody to utonąłby we śnie. A skoro poprawił to jeszcze alkoholem to teraz musiał leżeć jak martwy. <em>I dzięki mu za to </em>pomyślał sobie Arthur, zmierzając w stronę Grimshaw, siedzącej na skraju obozowiska. Przejął strzelbę i usiadł pod drzewem, wyciągając wciąż zesztywniałe nogi. Susan skierowała się do namiotu. Obóz ogarniała błoga cisza budzącego się dnia. Jakiś czas później, gdy zapalał papierosa, na horyzoncie zajaśniała pomarańczowa łuna, sygnalizująca wschód słońca. Wpatrywał się bezmyślnie w ten piękny widok, usiłując nie zasnąć, tym bardziej, że miał peta w ustach. Zaciągnął się dymem i gdy posmakował tytoń, wypuścił powietrze, mogąc zrelaksować się- </p><p>Nie, jednak nie. „Kawy?” usłyszał nad sobą i bez zastanowienia przytaknął zanim zorientował się, kto mówi. Już miał być ukontentowany, miał odpoczywać po nieprzespanej nocy, ale Marston miał widać plany odebrania mu tej przyjemności. <em>Diabli nadali</em>. I to jeszcze o tej godzinie, w takiej sytuacji. Już prawie wyszedł ze skóry, patrząc teraz na Johna; miał go zamiar skatować samym wzrokiem. Chłopak stał nad nim ze ściśniętymi wargami. W obu dłoniach trzymał metalowe kubki. Nastała tak niezręczna cisza, że obaj wstrzymali oddech, wiatr przycichł, odgłosy natury ustały. Świat się zatrzymał, ale tamta chwila musiała trwać. „Siadaj.” rozkazał mu w końcu Arthur, gotując się w środku przez przelewające się w nim uczucia. Mogła to być także treść żołądkowa, ale obstawał raczej przy pierwszej opcji. Marston przytaknął nieśmiało, przygotowując się na najgorsze. <em>Albo lekcja albo ręka.</em> Nastrój nie zelżał i John opuścił się powoli na ziemię, podawszy tamtemu jedno z naczyń. Usiadł na trawie jak na gwoździach, przynajmniej trzy stopy dalej, bojąc się zbliżyć. „Dzięki.” rzucił starszy, upijając łyk, który ciepłem i smakiem ożywił go trochę, poprawiając humor. „Przynajmniej tyle mogłem zrobić –” Arthur prawie zakrztusił się i zaczął gwałtownie kasłać. Prawie zakrztusił się tymi słowami. Spojrzał na Johna, który teraz wiercił się niespokojnie na glebie jakby miał robaki pod skórą, ulegając presji oczu drugiego mężczyzny. Skórę miał bladą, ale na policzki i nos wstąpił niemal purpurowy rumień. „Nie wiem, co stało się dzisiaj w nocy, nie umiem tego wytłumaczyć. Prze-” kontynuował bardziej strwożonym głosem. „Nie ma o czym mówić, John.” Chłopak zrobił zdziwioną minę. Chyba nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji. „To <strong><em>był</em></strong> wypadek.” powiedział zaraz Arthur, wracając do picia kawy. Nawet się na niego nie obejrzał. Nie musiał. To było tak silne stwierdzenie, że polemika nie wchodziła w grę; ten stanowczy ton oznaczał definitywny koniec dyskusji. <em>Żadnych ‘ale’.</em> Nikt nikogo nie odważyłby się pociągnąć za język. Siedzieli więc dalej w ciszy, nie mogąc kontynuować tej konwersacji. „A co ty tu w ogóle robisz o tej godzinie?” zapytał z nagła starszy. Marston podniósł głowę, jego oczy nieobecnie wpatrywały się w jakiś punkt. „Nie mogłem spać, a potem… eh, szkoda gadać.” odparł, a jego głos zmienił się płynnie w zachrypnięty śmiech. „Lepiej nie wchodzić teraz do mojego namiotu.” Nie mogli się powstrzymać przed chichotem. Arthur parsknął, domyśliwszy się co mogło się stać. Oboje rozluźnili się, ziewając.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Najlepszy najgorszy dzień</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arthur zabiera Johna do miasta. Sprawy nie idą pomyślnie.. do czasu.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fabuła? yy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Zabierzesz chłopaka do miasta. Wiesz po co, prawda?” powiedział płasko Van der Linde jakby recytował z pamięci. Może nawet już przerabiał w myślach tę konwersację. Morgan wyraźnie protestował i całe jego ciało okazywało ten sprzeciw – od miny aż po niewerbalne gesty. „To jeszcze dzieciak, Dutch.” starał się go przekonać w delikatny sposób. Głaskał go wręcz. „Jest już dorosły. Nie ma na co czekać.” nalegał tamten. <em>Masz coś przeciwko? </em>zagrzmiało w głowie Arthura. Słowo przeciw słowu. Znów zmuszony jest ulec. Musiał się poddać i będzie z tym żył. Z błędem jaki się dokona. To może skończyć się w przykry sposób. <em>Nie moja krzywda, tylko Johna.. </em>Ale mogłoby być gorzej.. Posłucha przywódcy gangu, nie chcąc narażać się na konsekwencje. Prawdopodobnie wydałoby się podejrzane, gdyby odmówił, upierał się przy swoim albo kłócił. Nieposłuszeństwo oznaczałoby, że Dutch zgotuje mu piekło. Choć to może byłaby łagodniejsza kara. Zawsze jeszcze pozostawał stryczek i inne, bardziej brutalne, sposoby pozbawienia życia. Przełknął gulę w gardle na tę myśl. Była duża i ciężka jak cegła. Jeśli on, to ten młodszy także. Oboje mieliby bardzo duże kłopoty.</p><p>Kiedy nadszedł sądny dzień, nawet pogoda zdawała się nieprzychylna wobec wydarzeń jakie miały się rozegrać, a przynajmniej tak się Arthurowi wydawało. Od samego rana ciemna mgła osiadła na wzgórzach, osłaniając częściowo niebo, które zszarzało i rozpościerało się nad nimi niczym zły omen. Zaraz po wstaniu słońca między gęste obłoki, obudził się zestresowany jakby miał osobiście przeprowadzić egzekucję. <em>Może nie będzie aż tak źle. Może John jednak.. </em>No właśnie, Marston. Jego dorosłość, libacja i inicjacja seksualna. Ale także jego dziewictwo. Arthur na tym nic nie straci. Chociaż może – na przykład zaufanie Johna. Myśląc o tym, że jemu przypadła ta wątpliwa przyjemność zabrania osiemnastolatka do saloonu oraz burdelu, wywracała mu żołądek do góry nogami. <em>Czy to jakiś podstęp? Coś wiedzą? Domyślili się?</em> Prawdę mówiąc, sama czynność czy gest nie nosiły sprośnego czy nieprawego podtekstu, bo przecież wszystko jest dla ludzi w odpowiednich ilościach, ale to nie chodziło o to. Ani o picie, ani seks, tylko o to jak się to robi, z kim i gdzie. A konkretnie – z kim. Arthur przechodził podobną inicjację, z tym, że u niego to nie było to samo, co u Johna. <em>John jest <strong>inny</strong>. </em>I <em>inny</em> w tym zdaniu brzmiało jak msza przy bocznym ołtarzu.</p><p>Pokręcił głową, pocierając palcami powieki, skronie, przesuwając nimi po całej długości twarzy. <em>Ten dzień będzie ciężki i do tego bardzo długi </em>pomyślał sobie, spoglądając w stronę namiotu Johna, który spał tam na brzuchu ze zwieszoną z koi jedną ręką. Jego drugie ramię ginęło gdzieś w mroku przed nim lub pod kocem, stłamszonym i pozwijanym, zakrywającym ledwo jego ciało od pleców po kostki. To ciało, które budową przypominało już męskie, które obrosło w mięśnie i włosy oraz osiągnęło prawie wysokość Morgana. Wcale nie byle jakie ciało. Chyba trochę za długo nad tym deliberował. Bez żalu.</p><p>Arthura kusiło żeby wyrwać Johna ze snu siłą, ściągnąć go za stopę i przewlec przez obóz, ale odpędził od siebie ten pomysł, odkładając go na bliżej nieokreśloną przyszłość. Poczuł teraz nawet jakąś rzewność z powodu zastanego widoku. Coś na kształt tego, co czują matki czy ojcowie, kiedy ich dzieci opuszczają dom rodzinny. Chyba. Mógł sobie to tylko wyobrażać.</p><p>Ten chudy chłopaczek, którego uratowali od śmierci na sznurze, ten którym opiekowali się przez ostatnie sześć lat i którego uznawał dotąd za niesfornego brata, osiągnął dorosłość, wyrósł i zmężniał. Taka kolej rzeczy wierciła mu dziurę w sercu. John to już mężczyzna; samodzielny, silny, zdolny strzelec, czasami nawet trochę charyzmatyczny, z łatwą gadką. Na równi z nimi. Pewny siebie, zaradny, może średnio inteligentny, no ale nie można mieć przecież wszystkiego. Tę miłość, którą do niego czuł, troska, doglądanie i ochrona, jakie przejawiał wobec niego, to wszystko stanie się mniej znaczące. Może będzie nawet bez znaczenia i zostanie.. odepchnięty? Sam? Nawet jeśli nadal będzie je okazywał to już nie tak samo jak dawniej. <em>John już mnie nie potrzebuje </em>pomyślał, gdy uświadomił sobie jakie znaczenie miały wcześniejsze myśli. Ten leżący na koi młody człowiek to nie był już Johnny Marston, złoty chłopiec, nieporadne dziecko, które los zmusił by szybko dorosnąć. Ten mężczyzna wkraczał w wiek stosunków. <em>Stosunków damsko – męskich</em> pomyślał Arthur, krzywiąc się. Założy rodzinę, być może odłączy się od gangu żeby gdzieś osiąść, pracować, żyć jak uczciwy człowiek. <em>Prawdopodobnie.</em> Wiele razy to sobie wyobrażał. Jednakże, coś się zmieniło i od tamtego czasu ta koncepcja zatarła się, nie mogąc przybrać nowego kształtu. Sytuacja zaczynała się trochę wymykać spod kontroli od kiedy doszło między nimi do pocałunku. Wciąż o tym myślał. I na pewno nie był samotny w tych rozważaniach. Chciał w to wierzyć. <em>To <strong>nie mógł </strong>być wypadek.</em> Nie pozwalał jednak na rozwój tej relacji w nieodpowiednim kierunku, bo trajektoria, po której się posuwała, zmierzała w niebezpieczną stronę. <em>Może da się to jeszcze powstrzymać</em> łudził się, odchodząc sprzed namiotu Johna, kierując kroki w stronę wagonu Pearsona.</p><p>Ponura aura obecna w powietrzu od świtu, ciągnęła się za wszystkimi do zachodu słońca i nawet po nim zdawała się pozostawiać jakąś ohydę w ustach. Stąd też pewnie słowa i ton jakim się <em>zaszczycali</em> wzajemnie, gotując się w nerwowym kotle, który lada moment miał wykipieć. Atmosfera zawieszona pomiędzy nimi jak zwały materiału, rozciągała się nieprzyjemnie i ciążyła niczym kowadło. Arthur miał na plecach chyba całą ich stertę, czekając wciąż na chwilę, kiedy Dutch każe mu wreszcie ruszyć z Marstonem do miasta, co zresztą nie uwolniłoby go od tego piekielnego obciążenia.</p><p>John, wiedząc jaki dziś dzień, starał się nie wchodzić nikomu pod nogi. Skoro został uwolniony od jakichkolwiek obowiązków, godziny pozostałe do wieczora spędził na napiętym chodzeniu wokół namiotów, na obrzeżach obozowiska. Dzień, który teoretycznie powinien być celebrowany i radosny, wyglądał raczej jak golgota. Czuł jak czas zaciska mu pętlę na szyi; o zmroku zarzucą mu kaptur na głowę i otworzą zapadnię. To była istna tortura tak czekać, wyglądać za czymś, co nie satysfakcjonuje. Fakt, że zostaje do tego zmuszony, nie pomagał. <em>Przynajmniej będzie z głowy..</em> Być może nikt się nawet nie zorientował i nie zorientuje, że jest w nim jakiś, niekoniecznie pożądany, <em>element</em>. A może i on sam przejdzie dziś przemianę, gdy okaże się, że jednak mylił się co do swoich preferencji. Nikomu wcześniej o tym nie mówił.. No, prawie. Nie licząc Hosei, który właściwie sam się zorientował i Arthura, przed którym się ośmieszył pod wpływem alkoholu, popełniając do tego tragiczny <em>błąd</em>. Poza tymi dwoma nikt nie wiedział. <em>Nie mogli- nie mogą się dowiedzieć. </em>Ten sekret to prawdopodobnie jego najbardziej strzeżona tajemnica. Najlepiej dla niego żeby tak też pozostało.</p><p>„Skończ się picować i chodź wreszcie!” dobiegł do niego zirytowany głos Arthura. Dawało się słyszeć jego zniecierpliwione chrząkanie oraz parskanie ich koni, które rwały się do drogi. <em>To już teraz. Już czas</em> pomyślał John, a całe jego ciało sparaliżował nagle dreszcz. <em>Nie mogą się dowiedzieć.</em> „Idę!” odkrzyknął i odchylił płócienne poły materiału aby wyjść z namiotu. Morgan patrzył na niego absolutnie niezaaferowany, jakby mu było obojętne czy do miasta pojadą nadzy, w łajnie czy zupełnie czyści i wypomadowani jak baronowie. Przynajmniej chciał sprawiać takie wrażenie, zwłaszcza, gdy wygląd Johna polepszył się znacząco. <em>Dla kogo on się tak wystroił? </em>mielił to pytanie w głowie, taksując młodszego mężczyznę wzrokiem. Jasna koszula, świeża, pachnąca nawet, spodnie, również pozujące na nowe, bez dziur i przetarć (jak reszta będąca w jego posiadaniu), wypastowane buty i apaszka spięta metalową obręczą pod kołnierzem zamiast tej szmatki, którą Marston zawsze nosił na szyi. <em>Wygląda elegancko</em>. <em>Przys- Nie. </em>Ledwo powstrzymał tę myśl. Nie może się teraz poślizgnąć przed metą. Arthur zmierzył go jeszcze porządnie wzrokiem, uważając żeby nie dopatrzeć się <em>czegoś więcej </em>lub<em> za dużo</em>, po czym skinął głową w przeciwnym do niego kierunku. Wsiedli na swoje konie i wyjechali poza granice obozowiska. Z kłusa przeszli prędko w galop; jechali szybko, nie odzywając się do siebie, czasami tylko rzucając spojrzenia. Częściej robił to John, jakby w obawie, że starszy mężczyzna go zostawi albo zaskoczy go czymś nieprzyjemnym. Nie powiedział mu tego w twarz, ale nie chciał w zasadzie nic więcej jak spędzić trochę czasu w jego towarzystwie, szczególnie, iż nie będzie ku temu zbytniej sposobności. Pomimo wspólnej podróży, najprawdopodobniej rozdzielą się w mieście. Każdy pójdzie we własnym kierunku. Mylił się. Nie zamierzał jednak narzekać na taki obrót spraw.</p><p>Noc wisiała nad nimi, kiedy zaprzęgali konie w alejce obok pokaźnego saloonu. Padało i John zmarszczył nos, stawiając chlupoczące kroki, ochlapując mu buty i spodnie. <em>Teraz może być już tylko gorzej</em> podsumował, uświadamiając sobie, że plan wysmykuje się z palców. <em>Cholerna pogoda. </em>Prawdopodobnie wszystko, co mogło się mu dziś zwalić na głowę już tego dokonało. Cały świat, ludzie, siły natury i aura poprzysięgły sobie zemstę na nim. I teraz ją realizują. Wyśmienicie. Arthur odchylił drzwi, przepuszczając młodszego w drzwiach. Marstonowi nogi zmiękły w kolanach obrzucając wzrokiem wnętrze budynku wypchane stolikami w różnych rozmiarach, dopełnione luksusowymi, wydzielonymi lożami, z pnącymi się po ścianie schodami na wyższe piętra. Oparte na balustradach stały <em>kobiety pracujące</em>. Niektóre obracały w palcach papierosy, wachlowały się po nazbyt różowych policzkach, bądź okręcając kosmyk włosów na palcu. Wszystkie zalotne, gotowe, szukające okazji. Kołysały biodrem, obnażały nieznacznie piersi, puszczały oko, ale Johnowi żadna się nie spodobała. Nie wywoływały w nim jakichkolwiek uczuć. Może trochę współczucie. Zarabiały tak pieniądze, mogły okraść swoich klientów, zdobywając dodatkowy grosz, ale to życie? To życie jakie wiodły? Poniżające. Bycie na każde zawołanie, bez zgody, za śmieszne pieniądze. Ale, dobrze płacąc można było dostać <em>wszystko</em>. Dosłownie. Włącznie z chorobą weneryczną. Nikt nie spoglądał na nie jak na kobiety, ani ludzi, ale jak na zabawki, jednorazową przygodę, szybki numerek, rozrywkę bez zobowiązania-</p><p>Za bardzo pogrążył się w tych myślach, odpłynąwszy na tyle, że nie zauważył jak Arthur gdzieś się rozpłynął. Zniknął. Szukał go wzrokiem wśród gości przy barze, przy stolikach pod oknami, na tyłach, obok bocznego i tylnego wyjścia, na wyższych kondygnacjach. „Gdzie się szwendasz, Marston?” syknął mu za plecami znajomy głos. Chłopak podskoczył, okręcając się przez ramię żeby spojrzeć na Arthura, który trzymał w dłoniach piwa. Wzięty z zaskoczenia, nie miał odwagi protestować, dlatego przyjął tylko trunek, pozwalając tamtemu mówić dalej. Pili, nie odzywając się przez chwilę. „I jak, która ci przypadła do gustu?” zapytał nagle starszy, uśmiechając się nad butelką. John poczuł jak kwas podchodzi mu do ust, a grymas ściąga rysy jego twarzy. <strong><em>Żadna</em></strong> pragnął powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział jakby tamten zareagował na to słowo. Wahał się przez chwilę, szukając gorączkowo odpowiednich wyrazów, pomimo tego, że Morgan wyglądał jak gdyby rzucił pytanie retoryczne w eter, nie oczekując wcale informacji zwrotnej. Może i nawet tak było, na pewno nie dał po sobie tego zauważyć; Arthur znał odpowiedź. „Muszę wyjść-” odezwał się John po chwili, kierując kroki w stronę bocznego wyjścia. „Ej!” krzyknął w jego plecy starszy, ale chłopak zdążył odejść daleko. „Przewietrzyć się.” powiedział cicho, do siebie, tak, że tamten nie byłby w stanie go usłyszeć. Zniknął w ciemnej uliczce pomiędzy drobnymi budynkami.</p><p>Minęło stanowczo za dużo czasu, gdy Morgan postanowił zacząć szukać Johna. Mogło go nie być tylko pół godziny, ale Arthurowi wydawało się, że ta chwila rozciąga się nieprzyjemnie, niezależnie od tego ile trwała. Od kiedy chłopak zszedł mu z oczu, stał pod oknem z którymś już z kolei piwem, ślepo zerkając pomiędzy budy, domy i okazjonalnie w kierunku drzwi, przez które tamten wyszedł. Stukał natarczywie palcami w butelkę, a jego druga dłoń zaciskała się niekomfortowo na parapecie. Jeszcze sekunda i wyrwie ten cholerny kawał drewna albo rozkwasi komuś nos. Co on sobie myślał, ten <em>dzieciak</em>? Palące rozmyślania bzyczały mu w głowie jak gniazdo much. <em>Zawszony</em> <em>saloon, sracje-inicjacje. Pieprzyć to wszyst-</em> Złapał silniej szyjkę butelki i prawie ją po chwili upuścił na podłogę, gdy cała jego uwaga wraz z siłą, skupiły się na wrzawie za przeciwną do niego stroną budynku. Krzyki. Walka. Bijatyka. Kopanie. Brak strzałów. <em>Niehonorowo</em>. Arthur wypił resztę alkoholu i wyszedł przez boczne drzwiczki prosto w zaciemnioną alejkę. Obserwował przez jakiś czas jak sytuacja się  rozwija. W zaułku, do którego wlewała się stróżka światła, stało łącznie czterech mężczyzn. Dodatkowo był tam jeszcze jakiś siedzący na żwirze, podkulający nogi do półleżącej pozycji embrionalnej. Obcierał twarz z pyłu. Ubrania pogniecione, zszarzałe od brudu strzępiły się na jego ciele. <em>John</em>. Morgan widział jak podchodzi do niego jeden z tamtych żeby kontynuować pastwienie się. Mężczyzna splunął obok chłopaka i spojrzał w jego kierunku z wyższością. „I co? Za ile nam się oddasz?” Stojący pod ścianą parsknęli gremialnie, jakby mówiący zapodał jakiś sprośny kawał. „Daj spokój, Clyde, ta dziwka nie jest warta nawet ćwierć dolara.” rzucił oślizgłym tonem znawca najstarszego zawodu świata. „Właśnie, na nic się nam przyda. Ten bezużyteczny śmieć nie umie się nawet całować.” dodał kolejny, obcierając usta, mając zapewne na myśli osobiste doświadczenie. „Zboczeniec.”</p><p>John zwiesił głowę, chowając twarz w dłoniach. <em>Niech to się wreszcie skończy </em>pomyślał, przełykając kolejne łkania, których nie był już w stanie powstrzymywać. Ból napierał na granice. Tego było już zdecydowanie za wiele. Arthur wyciągnął rewolwer z kabury, sprawdzając bęben z nabojami. <em>Pełny</em>. Nie mógł dalej czekać, musiał działać. Odciągnął kurek. „Ha ha ha-” zawtórował czterem wysuwając się zza węgła. „Wspaniałe przedstawienie. Miło, że cyrk zawitał do takiej dziury, ale chyba już czas na was, <em>panowie</em>.” Zmierzył ich wzrokiem ponad celującą w nich lufą. Humor drastycznie zacieśnił się tamtym na gardłach. Przycichli w oczekiwaniu na to co zrobi, bojąc się poruszyć. Musieli nie być uzbrojeni. Morgan podszedł do człowieka, który zdawał się przewodzić tej szemranej grupie i wcisnął mu w policzek zimny metal rewolweru, muskając palcem spust. Clyde zadrżał.</p><p>„Jak nie chcesz mieć kolejnej dziury w swoim pustym garze to lepiej podciągaj osrane gacie, zabieraj <em>koleżków</em> i wypierdalać.” sykną mu do ucha Arthur, przyciskając go tym specjalnym tonem, który służył wyłącznie do zastraszania. Odsunął się, uśmiechając półgębkiem, zabierając mu Cattlemana sprzed twarzy. Przestraszony mężczyzna zrobił kilka kroków od niego, skinął na swoich kompanów i zaczęli odchodzić. „<strong>W o n !</strong>” krzyknął za nimi, strzelając w ziemię żeby uciekali szybciej, co okazało się skuteczne. Ulotnili się. Morgan odwrócił się teraz w kierunku chłopaka, który siedział wciąż na wilgotnym piachu. Schował głowę pomiędzy kolanami. „John-” szepnął, przyklękając przy nim starszy. „Boże.. co oni ci zrobili…” Jego wyciągnięta dłoń została odtrącona. „Nic. Zostaw mnie!” bąknął siedzący, odsuwając się jeszcze bardziej. <em>Uparty jak osioł</em>. „Nie gadaj głupot, Marston!” podniósł głos, nie mogąc już utrzymać uczuć na wodzy. „Chodź, musimy coś <em>z tym</em> zrobić.” dodał, gestykulując rękami w stronę ciała chłopaka, wyciągając ramiona żeby pomóc mu się podnieść. John chciał zniknąć, najlepiej zapaść się pod ziemię.</p><p>„Pokój dla dwóch osób i dwie kąpiele.” powiedział Arthur, kładąc pieniądze przed urzędującym recepcjonistą. Starszy człowiek za ladą mrugnął tylko, zabierając należność. „Proszę, oto klucze. Schodami w górę, po lewo.” odrzekł sędziwy mężczyzna, podając dwa płaskie przedmioty. „Ten jaśniejszy jest do łaźni.” „Dziękujemy.” odparł blondyn i zaraz zgarnął osiemnastolatka, praktycznie wpychając go na schody. Weszli razem do wskazanego pomieszczenia.</p><p>Wszystko, czego dusza zapragnie; wanna na środku, przed kominkiem, który wypełniał pokój przyjemnym ciepłem, krzesło, wolnostojący wieszak, olejki, mydło, maści, jakieś proszki i flakony. Bardzo zachęcające miejsce, przywodzące na myśl więcej niż tylko relaks. Namiastka luksusu. Morgan położył ubrania młodszego na meblu obok okna, okręcił się i już miał zniknąć za drzwiami, ale John go zatrzymał. „Czy.. czy mógłbyś zostać?” zapytał nieśmiało, głosem cienkim, przesiąkniętym łzami. Arthur odwrócił się zdziwiony, zamykając za sobą, usuwając się z przejścia. „Jesteś pewien?” odpowiedział mu pytaniem na pytanie. „Proszę..” <em>Błagam</em>. Starszy westchnął, ale nie wycofał się z pomieszczenia, przystając na prośbę chłopaka. Pomoże mu jeśli tamten tego chce. Przekręcił klucz w drzwiach.</p><p>Spoglądał teraz na jego twarz, stojąc wystarczająco blisko by móc ocenić szkody jakie zostały wyrządzone wcześniej. „Chryste, ale cię.. skurwysyny..” wymamrotał przez zęby. Gdyby mógł to cofnąć. Trzymał jego głowę, opierając palce na żuchwie, obracając co jakiś czas do światła by lepiej się przyjrzeć. Pokręcił głową. <em>Czemu nie przyszedłem wcześniej? </em>pomyślał z wzbierającymi wyrzutami sumienia. <em>Chwila i mogło by być za późno.. </em>Zjechał dłońmi niżej, rozwiązując apaszkę i pomagając mu uwolnić się od koszuli, która była teraz w fatalnym stanie. John jęknął, wyplątując się z rękawów, gdzie materiał skleił się z rozdartą skórą przez utworzony tam skrzep z krwi i błota. Arthur wstrzymał powietrze, oglądając teraz tors, na którym widniały sine plamy oraz twarde w dotyku zaczerwienienia, gdzie wylewy podskórne nie zdążyły jeszcze ściemnieć.</p><p>Kiedy Marston został całkowicie rozebrany, podszedł do wanny i starszy mężczyzna użyczył mu dłoni by dać wsparcie w opuszczaniu się w wodę. Tym razem ręka nie została odepchnięta i chłopak chwycił ją ostrożnie, wślizgując się pod taflę po miedzianej ściance, sycząc w wyniku kontaktu ran z ciepłą cieczą. Morgan przysunął się na krześle, w oczekiwaniu. John siedział praktycznie nieruchomo, polewając się czasami wodą, jakby nie wiedział co ma ze sobą zrobić. „Przepraszam.” wyrzucił z siebie nagle głosem nie głośniejszym od szeptu. „Słucham?” Arthur spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, nie rozumiejąc kontekstu. „Przepr-” chciał powtórzyć. „Słyszałem.” przerwał mu jednak szybko starszy bez zdenerwowania. „Nie wiem tylko dlaczego.” Cisza znów zagnieździła się między nimi. John poruszył się nieznacznie w wannie i ponad pluskiem wody dało się słyszeć jak głęboko wdycha, a następnie wypuszcza powietrze. „To zamieszanie to przeze mnie. Ja- Ja nie wiem. Ja nie mam pojęcia co mi do głowy strzeliło.. Ja..” tłumaczył niezgrabnie dopóki nie zamilkł, nie znalazłszy słów, które opisywałyby to co czuje i myśli. Morgan rozparł się w krześle, podnosząc jedną z dłoni by potrzeć nerwowo czoło. Chciałby teraz spuścić Dutchowi wpierdol, wrzeszczeć ‘a nie mówiłem?’ żeby cały świat słyszał, rwać włosy z głowy, zapić to, zapomnieć.. cholera by to wzięła. Wszystko sprowadzało się do niefortunnego zbiegu najgorszej selekcji przeciwności losu. Można było tego uniknąć, a i tak obecnie <em>ktoś</em> za to niesłusznie cierpi. „To nie twoja wina John, ważne, że-”<em> jesteś tu ze mną, bezpieczny, żyjesz.. </em>zbyt wiele słów cisnęło mu się na język, ale przygryzł wargę, chcąc dokończyć zdanie. „Ważne, że nic wielkiego się nie stało.” Posłał mu blady uśmiech. Robił dobrą minę do złej gry. Postanowił więc przerwać niezręczny moment, chwytając za ścierkę, a zmoczywszy w wannie, polał ją jednym z olejków i wtarł w nią także trochę mydła. „Odwróć się do mnie przodem.” Chłopak wzdrygnął się, ale posłuchał, po czym poddał się ablucjom jakie czynił Arthur. „Zapomniałeś jak to się robi samemu?” zapytał go po chwili starszy rozbawionym głosem. John zadrżał połaskotany przez Morgana, który obmywszy już jego twarzy, ramiona oraz klatkę piersiową, przeszedł właśnie w stronę pleców i odkrył wrażliwe miejsce obok łopatek. Chłopak nie mógł się powstrzymać i zaczął chichotać, uciekając przed dotykiem, mówiąc tamtemu żeby przestał. „Bardzo śmieszne, Arthur.” odparł tamtemu drwiąco, wiedząc jakie zdanie panuje w obozie na temat jego higieny osobistej. „Umiem się myć. Dobrze wiesz, że nie o to chodzi.” ostatnie słowa grzęzły mu w gardle, a na twarz wkradał się rumieniec. „To niby o co?” Starszy zmieszał się. <em>O twój dotyk- </em></p><p>John odwrócił wzrok, speszony, nie zauważając jak zmienia się fizjonomia starszego mężczyzny. Krew właśnie uderzyła na jego twarz, objąwszy różową barwą skórę w okolicy od policzków aż po szyję i uszy. Usta rozchyliły się lekko w niedowierzaniu. Marston nie zorientował się jakie słowa właśnie mu się wymsknęły. Zajęło mu to kilka minut.</p><p>Arthur odsunął się zdezorientowany. <em>A jednak..</em> Wypuścił drżąco powietrze, niespokojnie poprawiając się na krześle, które zaskrzypiało, przyciągając uwagę młodszego mężczyzny. Oboje patrzyli sobie teraz w oczy, z pozoru licytując się kto dłużej wytrzyma napięcie, ciszę i <em>wzrok</em>. Ten przenikliwy, rozbierający, obnażający wszystko wzrok pełen natrętnej energii. Pożądliwy. „To dlatego nie chciałeś spędzić nocy z prostytutką?”</p><p>Usta Johna rozchyliły się, ale żadne słowa nie wydobyły się z nich. Język stężał mu w ustach i poczuł jego ciężar niemal w gardle, jakby miał się nim udławić. Speszył się, czerwieniąc tak bardzo, że starszy zaczął się niepokoić. „Chciałem, żebyś ty był pierwszym..” <em>Jedynym.</em> wyszeptał pod nosem chłopak, mrużąc oczy i natychmiast zakrywając twarz. Nie był pewien czy tamten w ogóle go usłyszał. Ściana opadła. Znowu powiedział zanim pomyślał. <em>Głupi. Zawsze coś spieprzysz, Marston </em>wyrzucał samemu sobie w myślach, podkulając nogi, chowając głowę między kolanami, pragnąc zniknąć. Natychmiast. Zrobił już wszystko. Zepsuł, co się dało. Teraz pozostaje czekać na kolejne konsekwencje. Jest przygotowany na cokolwiek. „Chyba sam nie wiesz, czego chcesz, Marston.” odezwał się teraz Morgan, przezwyciężając cząstkę siebie, która sugerowała coś innego. Jego głos był spokojny, cokolwiek znużony, nawet smutny, ale bez cienia odrazy czy gniewu. Jakby odmawiał.. z niechęcią? Z wyrzutem sumienia? Możliwe. Nie mógł winić chłopaka, że umiejscowił swoje uczucia w niewłaściwej osobie. W nim? Co on ma do zaoferowania? Co tamten w nim w ogóle dostrzegł? Nie rozumiał tego wyboru. Sam by siebie nie wybrał. W Johnie był przynajmniej jakiś potencjał, nadzieja. Umiejętności. Młodzieńcze rysy i wigor. Arthur walczył z tym żeby nie poddać się egoistycznym fantazjom. Nawet jeśli-</p><p>„Chodzi o Mary?” Marston przemówił gwałtowną złością, ale tonem desperacji. Wzbierająca woda uderzała o brzeg, abrazując skałę. Ten gniew, który tak w nim urósł, wynikał z zazdrości i chłopak nie był w stanie tego ukrywać dłużej. Obserwując jak starszy mężczyzna jest wodzony za nos przez jakąś paniusię z wyższych sfer, skręcało mu wnętrzności. Takich jak ona zazwyczaj rabowali albo zabijali, a nie wdawali się z nimi w jakiekolwiek relacje. Nie przyznałby się także na głos do tego, że wiedział, iż znakomita większość tych ludzi zapewne nie zasługiwała na taki los, choć w obecnej sytuacji było odwrotnie. W tym przypadku wyglądało na to, że to nie ją z czegoś okradają. Związek Morgana z Gillis przypominał Johnowi raczej noszenie malowanego osła przez niedźwiedzia na baranach niż galop dwóch koni obok siebie. Niezależnie od tego jak dziwne było to porównanie (choć wydawało się adekwatne), nie mógł być pewien jak i czy tak to powinno wyglądać czy inaczej. Przecież nie był nigdy w żadnym związku. Mimo tego, trwał przy swoim – Arthur tracił coś w tej relacji. Niezależnie co to było, czy pewność siebie, radość z życia, więź z gangiem, otwartość.. jasnym było dla Johna, że ten mężczyzna nie zasługuje na takie traktowanie. </p><p>„Nie. Nie chodzi o nią..” Arthur westchnął, spuszczając wzrok z tamtego na swoje dłonie, które leżały bezwiednie na udach. Zgarbił się, a oblicze zszarzało mu bardziej, jakby z czymś walczył w środku i to zaczęło się wydostawać na zewnątrz. „..już nie.”</p><p>Marston nie dawał wiary, że dobrze słyszał. Co to niby miało znaczyć, że ‘już nie’? Nie musiał jednak o to pytać, bo wkrótce otrzymał odpowiedź. Morgan wyjął z kieszeni jakieś zawiniątko; papier, a dokładniej – złożone zdjęcie, w którym ukryty był drobny, płaski przedmiot. Okrągły, złoty, lekki, pusty wewnątrz, zdobiony oczkiem z kamieniem szlachetnym. Obrączka. Podniósł ją jakby ciążyła mu w palcach i oglądał, koncentrując się na jej kształcie, chcąc może zapamiętać ten widok. „Zerwała zaręczyny.” powiedział w końcu cicho, usiłując ukryć emocje, które dotarły do jego oczu. <em>Wspaniale, najwyższy czas </em>pomyślał natychmiast John, czując gorycz, która ścigała się w nim z pożądaniem. Współczuł starszemu mężczyźnie, ale jasnym było, że odczuł także ulgę i zdobył nadzieję, że może teraz zyska szansę na.. coś. Mógłby zastąpić byłą narzeczoną i może nawet zaleczyć rany, które zadała. Na pewno da z siebie wszystko. Postanowił, iż dosyć zwlekania, a skoro nie jest najlepszy w słowach to chociaż pokaże czynami, że zależy mu na tamtym. Bardzo.</p><p>Podniósł się z wanny, wydając przytłumiony jęk (rany nadal dawały o sobie znać), ale był zdeterminowany by teraz skupić się na bólu jaki odczuwał Arthur. Obtarł się więc pospiesznie i owinął ręcznik na biodrach, będąc już przed drugim mężczyzną, kucając przy jego stopach, między kolanami. Morgan uniósł zbolałe spojrzenie by zeszło się z oczami chłopaka, który pokierował je na udo mężczyzny, gdzie leżała wciąż ręka unosząca obrączkę. John objął jego dłoń swoimi, chowając pierścionek w ich wspólnej garści, uśmiechając się przy tym blado. „Nie przejmuj się nią teraz. Nie jest tego warta.” wyszeptał tak delikatnie jak pozwalała mu na to chropowata barwa głosu. Podniósł się i, widząc jak Arthur się prostuje, odsuwając dłoń z miejsca, gdzie dopiero spoczywała, przysiadł okrakiem na jego nogach. Ich oczy znów się spotkały i Marston zatapiał się w tych tęczówkach w kolorze oceanu, przepełnionych żalem, ale jaśniejących. Pięknych. Podniósł dłoń do twarzy starszego mężczyzny, przesuwając opuszkami po kościach policzkowych i subtelnym zaroście. Przejechał palcami nad górną wargą, gdzie dostrzegł nową bliznę przechodzącą przez spierzchnięte usta, ginącą pod włoskami wąsów. Kolejna do kolekcji. Ciekawe, która to już i ile jeszcze rozsianych jest po tym wspaniałym ciele.. Miał nadzieję, iż dowie się tego wkrótce. Zaczesał mu za ucho jeden z niesfornych kosmyków, który dawał do zrozumienia, że należy może rozważyć strzyżenie. O tym jednak pomyślą później. Są sprawy ważne i ważniejsze. Czując jak podąża wciąż za jego ruchami, John obserwował znowu intensywnie, unieruchamiając jego spojrzenie swoim. Obie dłonie spoczęły teraz na policzkach Arthura i oglądali siebie nawzajem w wymownej ciszy. „Do diabła z Mary. Nigdy się nie dowie, ile straciła.” wyznał szybko chłopak, przysuwając usta do warg drugiego. Ramię Morgana objęło młodszego mężczyznę w pasie, zbliżając ich ciała, zakleszczając w pocałunku, który trwał, pogłębiając się. Odchylali głowy na bok żeby nie stuknąć się nosami, tracąc powietrze, przesuwając językami, smakując każdy element kontaktu. Pomimo, że to John zainicjował ten namiętny taniec to jednak Arthur grał pierwsze skrzypce jako bardziej doświadczony. Chłopak, który oddawał się właśnie jego muzyce był jednakże chętny do nauki i nie potrzebował dużo czasu aby nadrobić. Pocałunek trwał wystarczająco długo by rozgrzać ich obu, zwłaszcza że poza ustami, nieśmiało eksplorowali nawzajem swoje ciała. Teraz, gdy zwiększył się dystans pomiędzy nimi, a serca drżały szybko w piersiach, spojrzeli po sobie, gładząc dłońmi po twarzach. John objął starszego mężczyznę w pasie, kładąc mu głowę na ramieniu, przymykając oczy pod wpływem błogości atmosfery. Arthur postąpił podobnie, podciągając drugiego za nogi, przyciągając blisko w swoje ramiona, głaszcząc jego plecy, pozwalając by druga z rąk zawędrowała w stronę karku, a palce w ciemne, skołtunione włosy. Czuł spokojny oddech na swojej szyi, rozluźnienie jakie objęło całe jego ciało. „Tylko mi tu nie zasypiaj.” powiedział starszy, rozbawiony wyraźnie tym jak John zwiotczał mu w objęciach. Młodszy mruknął coś tamtemu, ale przetarł oczy, ziewając, objął się teraz, czując jak robi mu się zimno. </p><p> </p><p>Arthur sam chciałby wiedzieć jak to się stało, że jeszcze jakiś czas temu siedzieli razem na krześle w łaźni, a za moment znaleźli się razem w łóżku, w szczelnie zamkniętym pokoju hotelowym. John był pod nim, ale tak blisko, że czuli ciepło swoich odzianych ciał, ocierających się o siebie przy najmniejszym ruchu. Morgan wspierał się głównie na kolanach, tracąc czasami równowagę, kiedy ramiona zakleszczały w uścisku młodszego mężczyznę, który prowadził kolejny głodny pocałunek. Zarzucił starszemu łydki ponad biodra, ściągając na siebie cały jego ciężar w stronę krocza. Arthur stęknął w nowej pozycji, czując pod sobą twardość prącia. „Jesteś przekonany, że chcesz <em>tego</em> teraz?” zapytał ciemnowłosego, ale w odpowiedzi otrzymał tylko pociągnięcie za kołnierz, tak dobitne, że całkowicie położyło go na drugim ciele. „Chcesz żebym cię zmiażdżył?” zaśmiał się mu starszy pomiędzy intymnymi ruchami ust, odsuwając żeby wesprzeć się na ramionach. „Może.” John zachichotał krótko, przyjmując kokieteryjny wyraz twarzy. <em>Gdzie się tego nauczył? </em>Morganowi opadła warga na ten widok, tak pociągający i piękny, jeszcze wspanialszy niż zazwyczaj. Chciałby wiedzieć jak ten młody to robi. <em>Może to jakiś wrodzony urok</em> pomyślał sobie, wstając sponad Marstona. „Hej, gdzie idziesz?” zapytał zawiedziony chłopak, podpierając ciało na łokciach, był gotów ściągnąć na siebie drugiego, nawet jeśli miałaby to być ostatnia rzecz jaką zrobi. Teraz już się nie wycofa. Czy on go zamierza zostawić i wyjść z pomieszczenia? „Zgasić lampę.” odpowiedział mu starszy mężczyzna, dotarłszy już do stolika, na którym stał rzeczony przedmiot. „Po co?” odezwał się zdziwiony John, a jego fizjonomia pociemniała jakby okrył ją cień. <em>B-brzydzi się mnie?</em> <em>Brzydzi się mnie.</em> <em>Dlaczego inaczej miałby to robić? </em>Nie chciał go oglądać podczas seksu? Może to jakaś farsa i ma zamiar go skrzywdzić, bo… <em>Nie, tego nie zrobiłby, nigdy</em>. Marston nie mógł się zastanawiać nad tym dłużej, bo czuł jak pogodny humor rozrzedza się, a raczej rozwadnia, a oczy szczypią i- „Mary zawsze na to nalegała..” Arthur odparł z nagła, blado, z miną jakby gwóźdź drapał go w krtań przy każdym słowie. „Myślałem, że ty też chcesz po ciemku.. Żeby, wiesz, nie.. nie oglądać- Żeby.. Żebyś nie musiał na mnie patrzeć.”</p><p>Te ostatnie wyrazy wydobyły się ledwo. Wyjąkane, zdławione, ciche, naciskające na struny głosowe. Zrobiło się bardzo niezręcznie. Wahał się chwilę czy wypowiedział właściwie odpowiednie słowa, bo mina chłopaka siedzącego na łóżku na to nie wskazywała. John wyglądał jakby zjadł żabę podczas biczowania pokrzywami. To znaczy – wyrażał boleść i coś z kategorii zdrady. Usta zgięły się mu w podkowę i pociągnęły w dół resztę twarzy. Nie mogli sobie spojrzeć w oczy. Arthur nie wiedział, co dalej z tym należy zrobić, ale musiał przecież dać do zrozumienia, że to po jego stronie leży problem. Chciał się wytłumaczyć. „John-” zaczął wypowiedź, ale tamten natychmiast się wtrącił. „Nie gaś lampy... Chcę móc na ciebie patrzeć.” To zaskoczyło starszego mężczyznę, bo właściwie nie takich słów oczekiwał. „Jesteś tego pewien?” zapytał jeszcze z ostrożności Morgan, opierając się wciąż o stolik, na którym stało źródło światła. „Absolutnie.” odpowiedział młodszy z przekonaniem.</p><p>John nie chciał marnować czasu i gdy tamten dotarł wreszcie do łóżka, zaczął się powoli rozbierać. Arthur zrozumiał, że teraz już nie ma wyboru i samemu począł zzuwać odzież, począwszy od kamizelki, która opinała się ciasno na koszuli, do której przeszedł w drugiej kolejności. Marston będąc już właściwie nago, spoglądał teraz na starszego mężczyznę, który rozpinał ostatni guzik najbardziej wierzchniej warstwy, która znakomicie podkreślała jego talię. I zresztą nie tylko ją. Kiedy przyszła kolej na zdjęcie koszuli, Johnowi usta rozchyliły się same, podążając na palcami wyplątującymi guziki z otworów. Ten widok hipnotyzował go tak silnie, że musiał sprawdzić jego prawdziwość innym ze zmysłów. Dotykiem. Wzrok go nie mylił. Przejeżdżając opuszkami po ramionach Arthura w kierunku obojczyków, wydał z siebie mimowolny, cichy dźwięk. Westchnienie z rodzaju tych, które oznaczały czystą afirmację. Starszy speszył się trochę, żałując tego jak szybko pozbył się odzieży i pomimo, że teraz ochoczo by do niej wrócił, to jednak admiracja jaką okazywał John oraz jego zadowolenie były warte każdego poświęcenia. Wydawał się taki ukontentowany tym, co widzi.. Nawet jeśli Arthur nie rozumiał jak może się mu się cokolwiek w nim podobać to- „Chciałeś to wszystko przede mną ukryć..” odezwał się ściszonym głosem młodszy z mężczyzn. Przesunął palcami po każdej bliźnie, pieprzyku, wszystkich bladych piegach, przeczesując szeroki szlak ciemnawych włosów na piersi, zmierzając w dół, gdzie ten zwężał się, znikając za linią jeansów. John poczuł, że starszy drży delikatnie pod jego dotykiem, a siedział sztywno, w zamkniętej pozycji, wyłączony. „Coś nie tak?” odezwał się zmartwiony i w końcu tamten ocknął się z letargu. „Nie, wszystko w porządku.” Marston posłał mu spojrzenie, pokazując, że nie jest przekonany co do jego prawdomówności. „Postaraj się choć trochę zrelaksować.” I z tymi słowami ułożył mu jedną dłoń na ramieniu, drugą na talii, opuszczając go w pościel. Czując pod sobą miękki, rozgrzany materiał, Arthur wsiąknął weń, oddychając spokojniej, przymykając oczy. Spomiędzy niekompletnie zasuniętych powiek zobaczył jak w łunie światła John pochyla się nad nim, twarz w kurtynie ciemnych włosów, jego długie, smukłe palce zarysowujące kształt leżącego ciała. Twarde ramiona, szczególnie bicepsy, gdzie nadal formowały się mięśnie, silna pierś, podobna sytuacja w okolicy brzucha, gdzie było bardziej miękko i bok, zdecydowanie delikatny, trochę tłuszczu. Kiedy dłoń Johna dotarła w tamten rejon, Morgan nieskutecznie starał się rewokować, czując dyskomfort i gęsią skórkę, jakby nagle został zatopiony w strumieniu. Marston doświadczał tego wszystkiego inaczej, ale zauważył subtelną reakcję, cofając rękę. „Oh, przepraszam.. po prostu, ja- chyba brak mi słów. Jesteś taki.. piękny.” I spojrzał na starszego mężczyznę z rozczuleniem, a malinowy rumieniec ozdobił mu twarz . Arthur pomyślał, że zaraz się rozpuści; chciałby powiedzieć te same słowa. „’Piękny’?” wyrwało się mu bez namysłu, ale nie był pewien, o co dokładnie pyta. „Tak..” odparł młodszy. „Piękny. Wspaniały. Najprzystojniejszy. Warty każdego komplementu.” </p><p>Morgan zdębiał. Myśli uleciały z niego na dźwięk tamtych słów. Być może umarł i z jakiegoś powodu trafił właśnie do raju. Złapał wycofujące się dłonie, gładząc swoim dużymi kciukami, a wkrótce palce same splotły się im ponad jego żebrami, gdzie pociągnął także Johna. Ciepło przeszyło ich obu, zdali sobie sprawę z tego, gdzie zmierzają. Gdyby nie fakt, że jego ciało samo domagało się już dotyku, prawdopodobnie pieściłby każdy cal skóry Arthura przez tyle czasu, ile byłoby im dane. „Chcę cię poczuć w sobie.”</p><p>Morgan nie był przekonany do tego pomysłu, dlatego spojrzał wymownie w stronę młodszego mężczyzny. Uniósł brew. Czy John to przemyślał? Jeżeli nie, to chociaż on musiał mieć głowę na karku. A co jeśli sprawi Marstonowi ból? Skrzywdzi go, być może nieodwracalnie.. Przecież nigdy nie robił <em>tego</em> z mężczyzną. A tamten w ogóle nie uprawiał seksu. Odpłynąwszy myślami, gdzieś daleko, do potencjalnych konsekwencji swoich czynów, nie zauważając jak John się do niego dobiera, dopóki nie połaskotała go jedna z jego dłoni. „Hej!” pisnął przez śmiech starszy, wzdrygnąwszy się w wyniku kontaktu zimnych palców z jego rozpaloną skórą. Ściągnął w końcu spodnie, które stały im na drodze, zrzucając je na posadzkę, a młodszy mężczyzna z obniżoną żuchwą i półotwartymi ustami przyglądał się tej czynności.</p><p>Do tej pory widzieli siebie nawzajem nago niezliczoną ilość razy, ale teraz było inaczej. Teraz się oglądali. Eksplorowali. W tej chwili John dostrzegał tak wiele drobnych detali, które wcześniej umykały jego oczom, że niemal zapierało mu to dech w piersiach. Na szczęście miał wystarczająco dużo czasu by móc je dokładnie zbadać wszystkimi zmysłami. Nie chciał oczywiście przekraczać granic starszego mężczyzny, bo trochę je już naruszył, w wyniku popędu jaki w nim wzbierał i pienił się jak ocean w trakcie sztormu. A wiedział, że zirytowanie podmiotu swoich uczuć skończyć się może, w najlepszym wypadku, odtrąceniem. Zauważając to bogactwo nowych szczegółów, które mógł doceniać i hołubić, poczuł, że na nowo się w nim zakochiwał, jakby Arthur stawał się innym człowiekiem, ilekroć się widywali, jak gdyby miał wiele wcieleń.</p><p>Teraz, gdy już cała górna część ciała starszego mężczyzny nosiła niewidzialne ślady palców Johna, przyszedł czas na rejon od pasa w dół. Morgan, znalazłszy się praktycznie w chmurach, pozwalał tamtemu robić niemal wszystko, pomimo, że jego organizm wciąż buntował się, wzbudzając alarm wywołany dotykiem. Fibry tańczyły w środku, ciągle coś łaskotało, utrudniało rozluźnienie. Ponadto, umysł wypierał możliwość przykładania takiej troski do czegoś, co było ledwie workiem kości ułożonych w szkielet z naciągniętymi nań mięśniami i skórą, z narządami. Coś bezwzględnego jak prawo natury, którego nigdy nie pokona żeby móc na siebie z zachwytem spojrzeć w lustro. Tym, co dawało możliwość istnienia, ale też ograniczało niczym więzienie, z którego nie ucieknie, które jest nieuchronne i konieczne. A gdyby nie istniał w tej chwili choć była tak wspaniała? Co by się teraz działo? A gdyby mógł zmienić siebie na zewnątrz? Dla kogo? Jeżeli nie podobało się jemu to czy mogło jakiejś innej osobie-</p><p>„Podoba mi się.” szepnął John. Przesuwał opuszkiem po jednym z bladych rozstępów w skórze, które ciągnęły się wzdłuż bioder Arthura. Znaki wzrostu. „Co?” starszy mężczyzna ocknął się. Nie usłyszał, o czym mowa, gdyż był tak pochłonięty własnymi myślami, że te niemal go ogłuszyły. To, co zostało powiedziane wywołało w nim śmieszną obawę, że John czyta mu w myślach, ale on tylko zerknął na Morgana, parskając w wyniku miny jaką tamten zrobił. „Twoje ciało.”</p><p>Uśmiechnęli się do siebie całkowicie nadzy, absolutnie rozpaleni. Marston nie mógł już czekać, więc postanowił poprowadzić dłoń Arthura w miejsce, które domagało się największej uwagi. Starszy z mężczyzn przejął jednak kontrolę, ustalając ich pozycję, pociągając drugiego w pościel, uważając przy tym na rany zadane mu wcześniej. Zebrał w garści nadgarstki jego wyciągniętych ponad głową ramion i trzymał lekko, ale stanowczo. Złożył mu krótki pocałunek na ustach i prawie siedząc na nim okrakiem, nie uwalniając wciąż rąk, muskał swoją wolną dłonią ciało pod sobą. Zjeżdżał nią pod torsie, brzuchu, łaskocząc i kusząc, jakby sam dotyk był obietnicą niespotykanych przyszłych rozkoszy. Złapał w końcu za członek Johna, chcąc zaspokoić jego popęd. Ten wyprężył się w kierunku źródła doznania, jęknąwszy, pokazując, że bardzo zależy mu na kontynuacji. Arthur splunął w garść by umożliwić płynność ruchu, który stał się wkrótce szybszy i pewniejszy, wyduszając z młodszego mężczyzny kolejne wysokie dźwięki, co, z drugiej strony, w starszym wzbudzało żarłoczny ogień. Był tak pobudzony, że wydawało się, że cała jego krew odchodzi w jednym kierunku. Uświadomił sobie, iż długo już nie wytrzyma. Nie zwlekał dłużej; puścił wolno ręce Johna i złapał własnego penisa by zacząć masturbować ich obu na raz. Marston dyszał pod nim, lecz ulegle leżał nieruchomo i nadzwyczaj spokojnie. Arthur zwolnił ruchy, gdy jego dłonie zaczęły z mniejszym oporem ślizgać się po męskościach. Gdy preejakulat zaczął zmieniać dźwięki w obscenicznie mokre, starszy skorzystał z niego jako lubrykatu i ręką, którą masturbował wcześniej Johna, zwilżył jeszcze bardziej własne prącie.</p><p>Przesuwając się znaczniej ponad swojego partnera, tak, że piersią dotykał jego piersi, zaczął kolejny pocałunek. Niezgrabny, głodny, z językiem, zębami, dłońmi Marstona wędrującymi po całym jego ciele. Arthur nachylił się w stronę ucha, przygryzając płatek delikatnie, ale z takim erotyzmem, iż tamten jęknął gardłowo. „Jeśli zaboli, każ mi przestać.” Ciepło oddechu wywołało dreszcz. Za tymi słowami, gdy John przytaknął na prośbę, zaczął wsuwać się mu między pośladki. Okazało się to bardzo trudne, bo przestrzeń była niespodziewanie ciasna jak nic innego, co wcześniej doświadczył starszy mężczyzna. Musiał niemalże siłować się z tym oporem, który fizycznie dawał do zrozumienia, że młodszy najprawdopodobniej nie jest jeszcze gotów na stosunek tego typu. Kiedy udało mu się w końcu przemóc ten straszliwy ścisk mięśni, zaczął się powolnie poruszać, wciąż nadzorując żeby nie zrobić mu krzywdy. Mina Johna wskazywała głównie na zdezorientowanie i dyskomfort, który po pewnym czasie zmienił się w coś nie do odgadnięcia. Leżał, wpijając palce w pościel, wyprężając się niekiedy, jakby chcąc dopasować się do wielkości prącia, które go wypełniało prawie do nasady. Arthur wchodził w niego, po czym częściowo wysuwał męskość, ale nadal nie odważył się przyspieszyć. Minęło trochę czasu zanim fizjonomia młodszego mężczyzny znowu się zmieniła. Tym razem starszy był pewien, że dzieje się coś złego; grymas, nagłe skupienie wszystkich rysów twarzy i płytszy oddech nie mogły oznaczać niczego dobrego. Przestał się poruszać. Zabrał dłoń z pośladka Marstona, gdzie wilgoć była najbardziej namacalna. Nie mogła to być sperma, wiedziałby przecież gdyby doszedł, a poza tym poinformowałby zawczasu o tym, ostrzegł. „Czemu przestałeś?” odezwał się młodszy zaniepokojonym głosem, wyrwany ze zmysłowej sielanki. „Cholera, było mi tak dobrze..” Arthur milczał. Egzaminował właśnie swoją dłoń, nie mogąc się zdobyć na odpowiedź. „John.” wyrwało mu się bezwiednie. Palce na które spoglądał dawały potwierdzenie tego, czego się spodziewał, bał, ale nie wiedział co mógłby zrobić aby powstrzymać ten ciąg wydarzeń. A było już za późno. „Krwawisz…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>